La bikina
by hikari-loka
Summary: Solitaria, camina la bikina, la gente se pone a murmurar, dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar/ ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¿A "Él"...?


**Solitaria camina La Bikina  
la gente se pone a murmurar  
dicen que tiene una pena,  
dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar  
**

Iba caminando tranquilamente dejando que el aire de la negra noche la cubriera con su manto causando un escalofrío en su piel de cuero, con el pequeño _rebozo _que colgaba en sus brazos, lo acomodo en un intento vano de conseguir calor. En sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza y el brillo que en ellos la caracterizaba se encontraba opacado por la preocupación, la soledad era lo único que rodeaba aquellas calles de México a tal punto que ni los grillos se encontraban tocando sus canciones nocturnas.

Sus pies con el paso la llevaron hacia una banca en los adentrados de un pequeño parque, se sentó silenciosa dejando que el viento acariciara sus cabellos y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con el gran cielo estrellado, por un momento con su mano quiso tocar aquella pintura inmensa del universo pero su mano se detuvo al saber, que por evidente razón, jamás tocaría nada, sus manos otra vez se volvieron a encontraron quietas en su regazo, mientras que con la mirada baja los recuerdos la invadían.

**Altanera, preciosa, y orgullosa,  
no permite la quieran consolar.  
Pasa luciendo su real majestad,  
pasa, camina, los mira sin verlos jamas.**

Originalmente jamás hubiera dejado que esa faceta de debilidad se mostrara ante nadie mas, pero por desgracia las personas a su alrededor ya habían comenzado a notarlo, trato de aparentar la seguridad que siempre tenia pero aun cuando trataba de mantener su frente en alto, esto no impidió que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada.

Sus hermanos intentaron consolarla, pero ella siempre negaba su ayuda tratando de aparentar que todo se encontraba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para seguir adelante, podía escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas pero simplemente los ignoraba, algunos eran con preocupación, otros de critica, pero poco realmente le importaba, nunca había necesitado la preocupación de los demás ni su ayuda y tampoco lo vendría necesitando ahora.

Incluso el gringo idiota había tratado de hablar con ella pero se había negado rotundamente al igual que con los demás, nadie sabia porque la mexicana se encontraba en ese estado y todos tenia curiosidad por saber, incluso los asiáticos cada vez que pasaba por la conferencia la miraba con interés preguntándose que había pasado con la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

**La Bikina tiene pena y dolor.  
La Bikina, no conoce el amor.  
Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa,  
no permite la quieran consolar.**

Volvió a levantar la mirada y otra vez sus ojos chocaron con el cielo estrellado, por algún motivo desde hace tiempo sentía una angustia en su corazón que no podía sacar, cada vez que paseaba por la ciudad o cualquier lugar su mente se distraía y comenzaba a divagar y en su pecho algo se oprimía mas y mas, trato de animarse, fue a los sitios favoritos de su país pero nada, nada lograba animarla, ni siquiera un poco de tequila y los tacos la habían consolado, trato de ignorar ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba pero este cada vez que trataba se hacia mas grande y aun no sabia que pasaba.

-lo olvidaste ¿verdad?...

Esa voz la hizo voltear inmediatamente a su lado en la banca, frente a ella tan majestuosa como siempre se encontraba la huesuda viéndola fijamente con esos ojos ahuecados dignos de abismos infinitos, la mexicana la vio anonadada, no porque se le hiciera escalofriante su presencia, no, ella estaba mas que acostumbrada, ella sabia que la muerte siempre acompañaba a todos y todas, como una compañera silenciosa que solo observa y espera, esperando el día en el que pueda llevarte, solo que pocas personas podían notar su presencia, su pregunta se le hizo extraña, no entendía el significado de esas palabras, ¿Qué había olvidado?.

-¿De que hablas…?

La catrina se quedo en silencio por unos minutos mas, observándola detenidamente, hasta que un suspiro de cansancio salio de la calaca.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?

La mexicana iba a responder, pero se detuvo al ver como la huesuda comenzaba a buscar algo entre su vestido, cuando por fin logro dar con la cosa que buscaba agarro una de sus manos y deposito un pequeño objeto, la mexicana se quedo mirando el objeto por unos momentos extrañada, hasta que su mente hizo un click y pudo recordar.

-Oh…

En sus manos descansaba un pequeño medallón en forma de corazón hecho de jade con algunas plumas insertadas detrás formando una corona alrededor de corazón, sus manos sostuvieron por unos momentos el medallón, apretándolo como queriéndose aferrar a el y su mirada se oscureció, en su interior algo renació y su corazón comenzó a oprimirse mas fuerte provocando que el sufrimiento se reflejara en las lagrimas que comenzaron a surcar su rostros.

**Dicen que alguien  
ya vino y se fue.  
Dicen que pasa las noches  
llorando por el.**

-¿ya lo recordaste? ¿A "Él"?

La mexicana no respondió y lentamente fue sacando todo el sufrimiento que había estado guardando todas esas noches de pesar, se sentía tan entupida por haberse olvidado de algo así, una de las fechas mas importantes de su vida y que la había marcado para siempre, el día que ella había nacido como nación oficialmente y que por fin comenzaba a _formar parte de la tierra_, el día…el día…el día en que su abuelo había muerto.

**La Bikina tiene pena y dolor.  
La Bikina, no conoce el amor.  
Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa,  
no permite la quieran consolar. **

Si, ahora ya podía recordar porque tanto sufrimiento y tanto pesar, las marcas en su corazón que había dejado "Él" después de su partida se reflejaban tanto en su piel como en su ser, la herencia y el sufrimiento que le había dejado el día en el le había arrebatado todo y habían deshecho todo lo que su abuelo amaba, el día en que la habían desgarrado y arrastrado fuera de sus tierras y la habían obligado a separarse de la única familia que le quedaba en ellas.

En su corazón aun se quedaba aun ese pedazo marchito de aquella perdida y se sentía tan avergonzada de haber olvidado por tanto tiempo lo que alguna vez había significado tanto para ella.

Con el pasar del tiempo lo sollozos de la mexicana poco a poco se fueron reduciendo hasta dejar un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, la catrina tan solo se había quedando a la mexicana mientras se desahogaba tratando de dar tranquilidad con su silencio, nada se escuchaba en el lugar mas que el viento que pasaba.

-él me dijo que te lo entregara

La mexicana por fin se decidió y subió la mirada para ver fijamente a la cara de la huesuda, en sus ojos aun se podía denotar el rastro de la tristeza y el llanto.

-¿Por qué…?-el viento soplo en ese momento y nadie hablo por un rato

-porque quería que lo recordaras…

La mexicana no dijo nada y solo dejo que el esqueleto continuara

-dijo que sabia que estabas en un momento difícil y que quería que supieras que el siempre estaría a tu lado, y que no debías olvidar las enseñanzas que te había dejado, también para recordarte que nunca debes olvidar tu pasado pues este te ayudara a construir tu futuro, debido a que el no podía venir lo único que pudo fue mandarte esto y digamos que fue como un favor en honor a su muerte ya que como tu bien sabes a mi no se me permita pasar objetos de un mundo a otro

La mexicana se quedo en silencio y volvió su mirada por segunda vez al objeto que sostenía febril en su mano, aun recordaba ese collar fue el ultimo regalo que había fabricado su abuelo y que supuestamente había elaborado para cuando México asumiera su lugar, _el sabia que ya mero le llegaba la hora_, así que hizo ese collar especialmente para cuando eso pasara y darle un lindo regalo a su nieta, pero lo que no tenia previsto, es que este llegara tan pronto.

Con delicadeza, la mexicana deslizo el objeto sobre su cabeza y lo dejo caer en su cuello volviéndolo a mirar y quedándose admirando su hermosura, poco a poco una sonrisa se coló en sus labios y su mirada volvió a brillar, su mirada dejo el objeto y volvió hacia la huesuda, esta vez en su cara se pintaba una sonrisa radiante que podría incluso iluminar toda esa noche oscura.

-gracias…

La huesuda no dijo nada y si la mirabas fijamente podrías jurar que en sus huesos había un deje de sonrisa, sin más la catrina se paro y se alisó su vestido dispuesta a irse.

-bueno, es todo lo que tenia que hacer, es tiempo que me valla

-¿tan rápido te vas?-la miro algo decepcionada

-sabes que aun me queda mucho trabajo, aun hay almas que ir a buscar y no hay otra persona que realice este trabajo

-deberías contratar un ayudante –sonrío alegre la mexicana denotando que ya había regresado su alegría de siempre

-no creo que nadie quiera este trabajo, bueno, ya me voy, cuídate México, nos veremos hasta la próxima.

Con esto la huesuda poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre la noche mientras la mexicana solo la despedía con un gesto de su mano, cuando por fin desapareció, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el cielo estrellado mientras veía como empezaba a amanecer y la ultima estrella del cielo se iba desvaneciendo, no había notado como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo mientras los acontecimientos se daban, ya era hora de regresar a su casa y descansar antes de que tuviera que volver a trabajar como país que se le exigía, con una ultima mirada al cielo, se paro de la banca y comenzó a caminar a casa tan solo con un único pensamiento en su mente.

-_no volveré a olvidar…_

**Dicen que alguien****  
ya vino y se fue.****  
Dicen que pasa las noches****  
llorando por el**

* * *

_Rebozo: _El rebozo es una prenda de vestir femenina usada en México que algunas veces su usa en los hombros para cubrirse del frío.

_Formar parte de la tierra_: bueno, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Es una pequeña teoría medio loca, me refiero al momento en el cuando una nación muere, sus sucesores (ósea las naciones que actualmente están) asumen el pedazo de tierra de sus ancestros, así como Italia y romano pasaron a tener lo que antes pertenecía a su abuelo roma (las tierras)

_el sabia que ya mero le llegaba la hora_: bueno, esta es otra teoría medio loca, me refiero que mayormente cuando nace una nueva nación, esta es la que posiblemente valla a ocupar un pedazo d e tierra que le pertenecía a otra o reemplazarla, en el caso de México, tomar el lugar de azteca con su nuevo nombre, y se podría decir, que al ver que México había nacido, azteca ya sabia que ya mero o llegaba su fin o México tomaría posesión de alguna parte de el.

**(N/A): **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dios lo termine a la 1:25 de la noche, uff, pero bueno, tal vez algunos se pregunten ¿Por qué la bikina? Originalmente este fic estaba inspirando en esta canción, porque las características de la mujer de la canción me recordaron a México y pues me vino la inspiración y quise escribir algo sobre esto aparte de que la historia me gusta mucho, se que tal vez no tenga mucho en comparación de la canción pero me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima =)


End file.
